The Death of Mr Higurashi
by DayDreaming0f y0u
Summary: This is what I would imagine to happen. One innocent meeting to her dad's boss leads to a night of fear. Convinced to go, Kagome loses her father that night and the murder is still on the loose. PS: I guessed on the genre.


**Mystical: Hey all! I've been working on this for a while. That's why I haven't been updating. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. Anyway, this idea just came to me and I had to let it out. I hope you all like it. It was inspired by a friend of mine. I owe her alot! Enough chit chat. On with the story.

* * *

**

Kagome Higurashi opened the front door sharply, and in return she got a blow of autumn air on her cream face. She took a deep breath and walked briskly toward the parked blue Sedan, her father was close behind. After sliding in the car, Kagome spoke fearfully, "Daddy, why don't we stay home, please?"

Kagome's dad chuckled. "Don't worry, sweetie. We're just going across town to visit your daddy's closest friends. Plus, if I don't make a good impression I may not get that raise and you may not get that dolly you want."

The seven year old pouted and thought about it. Kagome still had a bad feeling about all of this, so she tried again. "But Daddy! _He_ could kill us all! Why not go in the afternoon tomorrow?!"

The _he_, Kagome was refering to, was an escaped convict from the country's prision. The person's name was Naraku and if he found someone un-expecting, he would **tap-tap-tap** on their shoulder, then when they turned around he would attack them, and lastly, Naraku would peel their flesh off.

"No, Kagome. I need that raise so your going to be quiet!" Mr. Higurashi yelled as he backed out the driveway and sped down the street.

Kagome's thoughts raced around in her head. _What if he finds us? What if he kills us? What if he kills mom? What if. . . _She shook her head to get rid of those thoughts. "Crazy thoughts," Kagome whispered to herself. She then noticed that the car was starting to slow down until they weren't moving at all. Kagome looked outside, her honey brown eyes stared questioning at her dad, but her father only returned the gaze.

Suddenly, Mr. Higurashi pounded his fists on the steering wheel. He turned to Kagome. "I must have forgotten to get gas this morning. I'm gonna run into town really quick and get some gas. Kagome be a sweetheart and watch the car for me, okay?" Mr. Higurashi smiled at Kagome and started to leave, but her small hand grapsed his coat.

"But what about Naraku?" She asked fearfully.

Her dad pondered the question and spoke, "How about you get in the back, under the wool blanket? No one can see you under that."

Kagome nooded and spoke slowly, "O----k."

Slamming the door behind him, Mr. Higurashi walked south to town. He took out his wallet and started to count his money.

Quickly, Kagome made her way to the back and curled up. She soon fell alseep.

A twig snapped next to the car and Kagome's head snapped up. For one mere second she stopped breathing, her thoughts stopped, and her heart stopped pounding. It soon came rushing back to her. She started to breath again, but was still nervous. To put her mind at rest, Kagome concluded that it was just an animal. She took a deep breath and reach over to turn on the radio. Her favorite song had just ended and a news report came on.

**_"Breaking news, we have just been informed that Naraku was spotted wondering near the east side of town close to Sakura Avenue and Wolfsbane Lane. If you have spotted Naraku or think you may have information on him, please call: 1-800-527-2673. Again, anything suspicious or any sign of Naraku, call: 1-800-527-2673. Thank you."_**

Kagome quickly turned off the radio. She was near _Sakura Avenue_ and _Wolfsbane Lane_! Once again, Kagome dived into the blanket and tried to keep her thoughts from straying to Naraku. Suddenly, she heard a fimilar sound, **tap-tap-tap** on the driver's window. Kagome froze; the sign of Naraku. She curled deeper into the blanket, hearing nothing but the continuous **tap-tap-tap**. Wincijng at each **tap**, she felt around for her father's cell phone, but remembered he had taken it with him. The noise had stopped--Kagome felt safer--but it returned as quickly. Hours seemed to go by until her honey brown eyes peering out the back window.

Another twip snapped, this time closer to the car. Kagome yelped and covered her mouth. She saw a dark figure reach for the door handle of the passenger door. Kagome gave an 'eep' sound. How could she not remember to lock the doors? But somehow she couldn't bring herself to lock them. Slowly, the door opened, letting the light from the full moon in. Suddenly, a bright light from a flashlight blinded Kagome for a few seconds. A few voice rang through the car, bring Kagome back to her senses.

"Are you alright, sweetie?"

Kagome didn't know how to answer. It wasn't until the flashlight fell to the woman's side that she was bale to see it was a police officer. "Yes!" she said loudly. "My daddy left to get gas and I've been waiting."

The police officer smiled sadly. She stuck out her black glove covered hand. "Come on out, honey. You'll be fine."

Kagome slowly made her way out of the car. Cold bitter wind nipped at her flesh. She looked around and saw many other police officers, all talking and sipping hot coffee.

The officer, saying her name was Sumi, told Kagome to look straight and not turn around. Slowly, Sumi took her to Mrs. Higurashi, who was leaning against the car, rubbing her big stomach. Kagome wondered why she wasn't allowed to look back. She wondered if Naraku was standing back there in handcuffs. If so, Kagome wanted to have a chat with him. Kagome spun around so fast, but immediately wished she hadn't. Sumi grabed Kagome by the shoulders and spun her around just as quickly, but it was too late. She had seen it. There, handing by the neck on a rope, was a flesh-less, clothed, Mr. Higurashi swinging back and forth slowly. He was a victim of Naraku, steadily bumping against the window in the tune of **tap-tap-tap**. Kagome fells to her knees sobbing. She could hear nothing and talk to no one. For all Kagome could hear was **tap-tap-tap**.

* * *

_**Did you like it? Hate it? Please review this is my first one shot. I'll try my best to update on Double Cross Agents. Thank you so much for reading.**_


End file.
